


Red Roses and Requited Crushes

by Im_Bi_And_Ready_To_Die



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, i got super lazy, im also bad at life, im so sorry, my writing is really bad, theres a REALLY big time skip, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Bi_And_Ready_To_Die/pseuds/Im_Bi_And_Ready_To_Die
Summary: France asks England out. What will happen at the next world meeting?This summary is really bad and I am so sorry about that.





	Red Roses and Requited Crushes

There was a sharp knock on the door. Arthur wondered who it could be. It was around 10:00 in the morning which ruled out America, Canada was busy with his work, and the other members of the magic trio were busy. The green-eyed Brit wondered who else might be there. His brothers? No, his family was not on good terms with him. Even though Alastair might hate him the least, there was no way in hell that the hot-tempered Scot would randomly drop in to visit. Arthur made his way to the door while he mentally looked through a list of people that might come. Arthur got the shock of his life when he opened the door and found France at his doorstep, clutching a bouquet of red roses. It turns out his ‘little’ crush on Francis wasn’t as one-sided as he thought it was.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at the next world meeting:  
France burst in through the door “I got Angleterre to go out with me!”  
“Shut up, you goddamned Frog!”  
“Why should I, mon petit Lapin?” France whined. “I finally got you to be my boyfriend after years of waiting, you oblivious-”  
Arthur then slammed his copy of Hamlet into France’s head. So hard that Francis fell over and rolled under the table. America said, “So you got laid, Iggy! That’s awesome dude, but if France hurts you the hero will come after him!  
“You do not want to see my Russian mafia side,” America told the still unconscious France.  
“Alfred! I am going to murder you, you bloody git! I did not get laid by the Frog!” Yelled Arthur, pulling a saber out of thin air.  
“Run America! I still remember Inglaterra destroying my precious armada!” Cried Spain.  
Alfred shrieked like a little girl, which to be fair you would too. Especially if Captain Kirkland, the Red Death, Terror of the Seven Seas, was coming after you. He started running as the angry Englishman went after him.


End file.
